


Grinning Like Idiots

by iwritethingsapparently



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritethingsapparently/pseuds/iwritethingsapparently
Summary: It didn't go exactly as planned, but it all worked out in the end.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 15





	Grinning Like Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to QueerHeart for beta reading this for me.

Teddy blazed into the fireplace of the flat he shared with James in a plume of green flames. It had been a long day of work, and he was very much looking forward to seeing his boyfriend. He patted the box in his pocket, looking around for the tell-tale mop of black hair.  
James was sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands. 

“James, are you alright?” A wave of concern washed over Teddy, his plans falling out the window.

“Not really,” he replied. He sounded terrible.

“What’s wrong?” Teddy sat quickly on the other end of the sofa, his eyes searching the face of his beloved.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” James rubbed his eyes.

“And you don’t have to.” The two had a very good sense of communication between them, and if one of them didn’t want to talk about something, the other never took offence.

The pair sat in silence for a while, but James was slowly and steadily moving closer to Teddy, most likely in dire need of cuddles. Teddy, being the good boyfriend he was, happily obliged. He tucked his boyfriend’s head under his chin and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Well, I guess that now isn’t a great time for the romantic proposal I had planned,” Teddy muttered under his breath, unaware that he had said it aloud.

“The what?” James looked up at him, very confused.

“Oh crap,” Teddy thought, kicking himself internally. “Might as well tell him, otherwise he’s going to be anxious.”

“I was going to ask you to marry me, but I can wait for another day if you want. You seem too upset today,” Teddy said, a slightly teasing tone slipping into his voice.

James straightened, now sitting beside Teddy, looking into his eyes. Teddy’s breath caught a little. “No, no Teddy, you don’t have to wait.”

“Oh, okay,” Teddy got down off the couch and knelt, taking out the ring box. “James Sirius Potter, Love of my life, will you make me the happiest that I've ever been and marry me?”

“Of course I will, Teddy!” James smiled softly and widely.

Teddy slipped the ring onto James’ finger and they grinned like idiots at each other.

“We should tell the family,” Teddy realized.

James pondered that. “How about at Sunday dinner.”

“Sounds great,” Teddy beamed.

“I love you, Teddy.”

“I love you too Jamie.”


End file.
